starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Омар/Галерея
Первый сезон Quest Buy S1E8 Ludo "we're not getting that".png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Ludo and minions enter the elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer slithers to the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo frightened.png S1E8 Slug customer towers over Ludo.png S1E8 Tightly packed elevator.png S1E8 Ludo tramples QB employee.png S1E8 Star running past Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "there she is!".png S1E8 Star kicks lobster minion.png S1E8 Lobster minion looking down.png S1E8 Beak 'n' Trim beak groomer.png S1E8 Lobster minion found Ludo's groomer.png S1E8 Marco tosses black hole charger aside.png S1E8 Black hole opens under lobster minion.png S1E8 Lobster minion sucked into black hole.png S1E8 Lobster minion plummets into black hole.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Lobster Claws standing still.png S1E13 Lobster Claws is ready.png S1E13 Go Red Boy!.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'this is happening now!'.png S1E13 Lobster ready to take the wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws grabs something.png S1E13 Lobster Claws got something.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'you got clawed!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws realizes he made a mistake.png S1E13 Deer Beard wailing in pain.png S1E13 Ludo stops Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to celebrate with his bros.png S1E13 Ludo explodes at Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo angrily fires Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding the portal open.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Deer Beard faces Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Deer Beard takes his antler back.png S1E13 Lobster Claws left behind.png S1E13 Lobster Claws falls to his knees.png S1E13 Lobster Claws alone in the yard.png S1E13 Lobster Claws all alone.png S1E13 Star on top of Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws lying still.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'Blast me! Do it!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws talks to Star and Marco.png S1E13 Lobster Claws about to cry again.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'Master Ludo fired me!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws crying.png S1E13 Star 'probably just a monster trick'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws in silent sorrow.png S1E13 Lobster Claws shaking a tree.png S1E13 Animals popping out of the tree.png S1E13 Lobster Claws chasing a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to be good.png S1E13 Marco offers to teach Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws befriends a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws walks with Star and Marco.png S1E13 Bicycle guy rides past.png S1E13 Lobster Claws punches bicycle guy.png S1E13 Lobster Claws thinks he did good.png S1E13 Marco 'you want to do the opposite'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'this is too hard'.png S1E13 Marco 'don't listen to her'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws gets the urge.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'that totally would've hurt'.png S1E13 Star and company hear crying.png S1E13 Star and company meet a crying girl.png S1E13 Little girl pointing up a tree.png S1E13 Marco 'this is your chance'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles up the tree.png S1E13 Lobster Claws rescues Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Star and Marco save Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats the little girl.png S1E13 Star and Marco save little girl.png S1E13 Marco 'you can't eat children'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'not even annoying ones?'.png S1E13 Marco yelling 'never!'.png S1E13 Star and company see burning house.png S1E13 Woman's house is on fire.png S1E13 Star and Marco worried.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'red boy's got this'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles into the burning house.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eating ice cream.png S1E13 Marco tells Lobster Claws to help old lady.png S1E13 Lobster Claws helps old lady.png S1E13 Lobster Claws destroys Echo Creek.png S1E13 Star and company watch the news.png S1E13 Lobster Claws on the TV news.png S1E13 Marco turns off the TV.png S1E13 Marco goes to find rubber bands.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'why is being good so hard?'.png S1E13 Star 'why fight it?'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'I am repulsive'.png S1E13 Star wants to fight Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star comes up with a plan.png S1E13 Lobster Claws appears in front of Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-punches Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'don't worry, boss'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-kicks Star.png S1E13 Star and Lobster Claws fake-fight.png S1E13 Star fakes being defeated.png S1E13 Lobster Claws takes the wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws feels something weird.png S1E13 Magic wand cracking.png S1E13 Lobster Claws' black magic wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws' eyes turn black.png S1E13 Lobster Claws becoming evil.png S1E13 Being bad feels so good!.png S1E13 Lobster Claws looks back at Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws resists the evil.png S1E13 Lobster Claws overcomes the wand's control.png S1E13 Ludo 'don't listen to her!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns good again.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns evil again.png S1E13 Lobster Claws torn in two directions.png S1E13 Marco kicks wand out of Lobster Claws' pincer.png S1E13 Ludo stops Lobster Claws again.png S1E13 Ludo 'you had the wand in the palm of your claws!'.png S1E13 Ludo 'what did it feel like?'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'it kind of tingled'.png S1E13 Ludo enamored with Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo rubs Lobster Claws' pincer.png S1E13 Ludo lets Lobster Claws go first.png S1E13 Lobster Claws punches Marco through the portal.png Второй сезон On the Job S2E12 Mobile of Ludo's army.png Разное Lc evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей